


Hey, Mr. DJ...

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: When Ninomiya Kazunari takes a decision is difficult for him to change his mind. He likes games and is determined to never lose a round. Tonight, he has decided that he wants the hottest DJ to be looking at him and only him, and he knows very well that he will succeed... no matter what.





	

Title: Hey, Mr. DJ... (oneshot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Matsumiya, Ohmiya (slightly for the sake of Nino's plan), Sakuraiba (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Smut, (a little) Fluff

Rating: NC-17

Summary: When Ninomiya Kazunari takes a decision is difficult for him to change his mind. He likes games and is determined to never lose a round. Tonight, he has decided that he wants the hottest DJ to be looking at him and only him, and he knows very well that he will succeed... no matter what.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hey, Mr. DJ…   


 

 

Nino checked himself one last time in the mirror. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, skinny with several small cuts in the front. He knew the hungry, lustful looks he’d receive whenever he wore it and tonight it was what he needed the most. Tonight, he was up for a game and no matter what, he’d be the winner. On top he had chosen a loose, black V-neck shirt that showed a hint of his collarbones and his hair was styled carefully. His lips curved into a smirk. Yes… there was absolutely no doubt; tonight he’d be the winner.  
  
He grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out of his room almost crushing against his roommate.  
  
“Masa! Watch out! I don’t want to style my hair _again_!”  
  
“Oh my…! You’re going to do it!” the other said while trying not to giggle.  
  
Nino raised his eyebrow. “Of course I’ll do it! You know that I don’t usually change my mind, Masa! Wouldn’t you like to come?” he came closer his voice lowering a bit. “A small play between the kitten and the mouse always spices things up!”  
  
Masaki laughed. “No, thank you! I’ll go to Sho’s apartment! Movie night!”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “You two are like grandpas!”  
  
Masaki patted his friend’s back. “Believe me, Nino, the things we do in the bedroom would send a grandpa straight to the hospital!”  
  
“Pervert!”  
  
Masaki burst into laughs. “I couldn’t be anything else. I’m your friend!”  
  
“You’ve got a point there!”  
  
“Have fun tonight!” Masaki told him in a suggestive tone before heading to the bathroom.  
  
Nino got out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. “You bet I will…”  
  
***  
  
The club was crowded. It wasn’t every day that the most popular DJ would be on the sets. Nino knew it wasn’t just because of his music; not that the way he altered the beats wasn’t awesome, but a part of his success was also due to his looks… his damn fine looks that made Nino shiver only at the thought of them.  
  
Once he entered, he went straight to the bar to order a drink. He didn’t want to get drunk. This wasn’t his plan but a glass would make his moves even smoother… Tonight he’d make sure _he_ would look at him and only him…  From the way many heads turned to him was telling him that perhaps it wouldn’t be that difficult.  
  
He could feel his adrenaline rising as the first drops of alcohol went down his throat. He let his eyes scan the crowd on the dance floor. If he wanted to be successful, he’d need a partner in the crime and that meant someone who knew how to move around sexily and confidently. He smirked when his eyes met with the ones of a small figured man, even smaller than him, but damn… this man knew how to shake those beautiful hips of his. After several seconds of eye contact Nino finished his drink in one go and without breaking it, he walked slowly towards him.  
  
His face was cute and had two chubby cheeks that were calling to be pinched. Nino ran his eyes on his body before moving up back to his face. His body was slim but he could see muscles. Yeah… he was perfect…  
  
“Dance?”  
  
Nino said nothing. He took his hand and led him close to the DJ sets. It was an unwritten rule that this was the space ‘reserved’ for only the best ones.  
  
“Still ok?” Nino whispered in his ear.  
  
The other one smirked and grabbed Nino by the waist making their bodies stick to each other. Nino didn’t need to be told anything. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man’s neck and started moving to the beat. Soon, they were lost to the music, letting it touch every single cell of their bodies. Nino leaned closer to the other, his eyes going to the DJ set. He gasped when he saw _his_ eyes being stuck on him, completely darkened.  
  
_That’s it baby…_ he thought triumphantly. He made his hands travel south, till his palms were attached to the other’s butt. It was firm and round and if Nino was honest with himself, under other circumstances, he wouldn’t mind feeling it under his touch but that was of little importance at the moment. What mattered was _his_ look… angry and warning. Nino’s heart was beating faster and faster… _He_ was looking at him… only at him… and damn… _he_ was so beautiful, in his total black outfit, his hair perfectly styled behind his ears making sure not to hide an inch of his beautiful yet masculine face… those lips… those moles… how much did Nino wish to taste them… lick them… suck them…. he bit his lower lip his half-closed eyes already showing off the lust that was building inside of him.  
  
In one fast move, Nino turned around letting himself being hugged by his dancing partner, his back leaning against the latter’s torso. He saw the way _his_ tongue brushed his lower lip as he moved his hips even more suggestively. Suddenly it was too hot… Nino’s eyes followed the way _his_ hands were moving on the set before he let his head lean against the small man’s shoulder, his mind filled with images of the wonders those hands could make on his body.  
  
He was lost to his dirty thoughts when he felt a hot breath close to his face. He opened his eyes and smirked when he saw his target standing right in front of him with lustful, hungry eyes. Round one was won. He raised an eyebrow while continued to dance.  
  
“Your name?”  
  
Nino could only giggle when he realized that _he_ was asking his dancing partner’s name.  
  
“Ohno… why?” the other replied his hands still wrapped around Nino’s waist.  
  
“Ohno, you may leave…”  
  
“But-” the small figured man tried to oppose but was cut off.  
  
“ _Now_!” the DJ’s tone was cold and leaving no merge for negotiation.  
  
Nino turned around and pecked softly Ohno’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, _Ohno…_ ”  
  
In the blink of an eye, Nino was forcefully grabbed by his wrist and led away from the latter. Two minutes later he found himself in the small VIP room located at the back of the club.  
  
“Who gave you the right to bring me here?” Nino said trying to sound angry but was sure that the tremble in his voice betrayed his excitement.  
  
The other smirked and in one fast move shoved Nino against the wall, trapping him. “It was _you_ who gave me this right, sweetie…” his voice low, sending chills down Nino’s spine. “You… who were dancing so provocatively in front of me…” the DJ leaned closer, his thumb brushing Nino’s lower lip, his eyes locked in Nino’s half-closed ones.  “…making sure I would follow every move of your hips while biting your lower lip so sexily and invitingly…”  
  
“There were many people looking at us… I was just having fun…” Nino whispered his eyes stuck on the other’s luscious lips.  
  
“I’m sure you were… Tell me… did you enjoy grabbing his ass?” The DJ asked in a whisper straight into Nino’s ear, making the latter gulp.  
  
“I can’t deny it was cute…”  
  
“So… what? You want to say you’d like to fuck him?”  
  
Nino gasped. “Well…” a smirk appeared on his lips finding back some of his composure. “I’m sure it’d feel nice…”  
  
“YOU!”  
  
Nino smirked even more when both his wrists were grabbed and held above his head, their mouths being only a few centimeters away letting him feel the other’s hot breath landing on his chin.  
  
“What?! Were you jealous…, _Mr. DJ_?” He asked in a mischievous way. “I couldn’t help it… your music was just _too sexy_ to be able to hold myself… and the more you were working on those beats the more I felt hot…”  
  
“So, _I_ am the one at fault?!”  
  
“Well… _my_ body was just following _your_ music…”  
  
The DJ pressed his body against Nino’s rubbing in slow, round moves their crotches together. “Then I should make up for it…” he said in a low, almost raw, seductive tone gaining a soft moan from the smaller man.  
  
“Hnnn… I… I guess you should… Men should… ahh… take… their responsibilities…”  
  
The DJ smirked as he tilted his head so that he could reach the crook of Nino’s neck. “I agree that they should...” he muttered his lips ghosting on Nino’s skin that was anticipating to be touched.  
  
“Please…” Nino managed to say in a pleading tone.  
  
“I fucking like it when you beg…, _Mr._ …?”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes at the hearing of that. _For real, now?!_  
  
“You have a problem with that?” the taller man asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing the way Nino had frowned.  
  
“You… you can call me Nino! But, please… I want you…” Nino moved his hips forward to make the other realize that he was already at his verge. He really liked foreplay but he needed a release… he needed to be taken _now_.  
  
“You want _what_ …?”  
  
Nino was sure he’d burst out. It had been way too long since he had started this game and all the intensity back on the dance floor with Ohno’s moves, the other people’s stares, the loud music, the way he could feel _his_ eyes on him, full of jealousy, lust, possession, the way he was dragged to this room and now being pinned on the wall feeling the one he had been dreaming of so close yet so far, made it too much for him to handle.  
  
“I want to feel you…” Nino said almost breathless. “I want you inside of me…”  
  
The DJ smirked letting the tip of his tongue brush teasingly Nino’s earlobe. “You are already shaking… you want it bad, don’t you? That was what you wanted from the very start… you wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you little teaser?” his right hand left Nino’s wrist free and went lower between them cupping firmly his painful erection over the jeans.  
  
Nino’s mind went blank, only soft whimpers leaving his throat.  
  
“You’re lucky because I want that, _too_ … From the first second I saw you swaying this naughty butt of yours out there, all I wished for was to shove my dick in it and fuck it the way it suits it…” the DJ brought the other hand to Nino’s butt and massaged it softly “hard and fast…” a small spank was landed as the last words were spoken making Nino groan from anticipation.  
  
“Then do it!”  
  
“You’re in no position to give me orders…” the taller one said in a low voice but Nino would swear he could distinguish hints of laugh.  
  
“Please… Fuck me… Please, please J…!”   
  
“Your wish my command…” the DJ replied satisfied and immediately attacked the other who screamed at the feel of the hot lips and tongue.  
  
In less than five seconds Nino’s clothes had found their place on the floor making him shiver. Every single part of his body felt awake and was screaming to be touched, caressed by the other… His hands were working on the belt while the DJ got rid of his shirt. After a while they were both naked, their flushed bodies attached to one another. It didn’t feel good… it felt ecstatic. Nino couldn’t wait anymore. He crashed their lips together, invading his tongue hungrily in the other’s mouth and jumped up in the air wrapping his legs around the DJ’s waist, causing a small chuckle to the latter.  
  
He moved his pelvis in small round movements to make the other realize that he needed to hurry up.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like a taste first?” the DJ asked as he broke the kiss, needing to fill his lungs with air.  
  
Nino gasped. He looked lower between their bellies, his eyes coming across the reddened cock, glistering from the precum that was leaking from the slit, before he looked back up. The truth is that he was dying to taste but in the same time he was craving to be filled. Startled, he was made to stand up and saw the other lying on his back, two fingers in his mouth while giving him a mischievous wink.  
  
_Shit…_ Nino didn’t need anything else. He had finally understood what the other wanted and greedily took his position on top; his face right above the so delicious-looking cock that begged for attention while his butt was in perfect view for the other. A moan escaped from his mouth when he felt the now wet fingers teasing his already twitching hole. Immediately, he lowered his face, his tongue lapping the tip, tasting the hot bitterness. It was what he needed to become insatiable. Moaning, he opened his mouth engulfing the whole member till it hit the back of his throat. He was sucking hard, his tongue swirling around graciously, as if it was dancing. He could feel it swelling even more and worked on it with even more eagerness.  
  
The DJ was gasping for air, his hips leaving the floor to feel more the hotness of the so willing mouth. The licks… the sucks… everything felt so damn good… He could feel himself getting more aroused, if that was possible, and knew that he had to hurry if he wanted not to come in the other’s throat but inside him. He inserted two fingers at once till the knuckles, his lips curving into a malicious smirk when he saw the way Nino’s back arched. Without waiting for the other to adjust he started moving them in and out enjoying the feel of the tight muscles around them. He quickly added a third one making the other gasp. Soon, the hips were moving back to meet his hand moves taking him deeper. He angled them a bit and a loud scream told him that he had finally found what he was looking for.  
  
Seeing the smaller man on top of him having turned into a mess, sweating and trembling from the intensity of the pleasure made him almost come undone. The moves around his member had become more uncoordinated but that didn’t disappoint him at all.  
  
_I guess that’s enough…_ In one fast move, he took his fingers out, pushing Nino away. He turned him around, letting out a low growl when he saw white juices running down on his chin from the corner of his dirty, little mouth. The picture in front of him was too sexy for his own good. Without saying anything he stood up, grabbed the other by the wrist pushing him against the black, velvet sofa. With his knee he pushed Nino’s legs open and without warning he shoved in one fast move his painful erection in the dark hole. The other tensed but seconds later he was moaning loud, moving eagerly to meet the DJ’s powerful thrusts.  
  
The rhythm was fast since both of them were at their limits.  
  
“Moan for me, babe…” the taller man said huskily.  
  
“Hnn… J… fa… faster… AH!”  
  
“Like _that_?!” the DJ said in a raw voice as he thrusted almost brutally against the other, making the sofa move underneath them.  
  
Nino could only moan in return, opening his legs wider. His heart was at the verge of stopping. It had been a while since he had felt this way and he couldn’t handle it anymore. Before he could even touch himself, he felt the muscles of his lower belly contracting and seconds later his cum spread all over the sofa, staining it.  
  
His hips were grabbed tighter, nails finding their way deeper in his skin as the DJ moved faster and faster till he sent his hot cum deep inside him. He was still trembling from the intensity of the orgasm he had just experienced but the feeling of the other’s cum inside him made him feel hot, his member tired but still willing for more pleasure.  
  
“J…”  
  
He was turned around and hushed as two hot, wet lips found his eagerly. The kiss was sloppy but no one seemed to care. Nino was soon lying on his back, his hands wrapped around the DJ’s neck, bringing him along. He pushed his hips up making the other gasp in surprise.  
  
“ _Again_?”  
  
“Not my fault…” Nino said with a small pout. “It’s because of you… I can feel your hot cum slipping slowly out of me and-”  
  
“Insatiable…” The DJ whispered as he stood up.  
  
Nino looked at him surprised only to smile when he saw him sitting on the sofa and patting his lap. Without losing any more time, Nino climbed on the other’s lap, his head falling behind when he felt the DJ’s hand wrapping around his half-erected member.  
  
“Argnn… J… feeling your talented fingers around me is just… shit… ah…”  
  
The other smirked. “You’re a fan of mine, aren’t you?!”  
  
“Yeeees… hnn” Nino was biting his lower lip, his arms trying to remain on the other’s shoulders.  
  
“Is that so…?”  
  
Nino didn’t even care to answer; he started moving faster, fucking himself in the tight grip screaming when he felt a nail scratching feather-like his slit.  
  
“Damn… J…  Ahhh… I’m close…”  
  
“Come!” the DJ whispered huskily and Nino came for the second time, his whole body shaking.  
  
He fell boneless on the other not caring if it made them stick even more with the semen, his arms wrapping around the DJ’s neck. He spread small pecks going up to the jaw before resting them on the corner of the other’s mouth.  
  
“Round two won!” he said with a hint of smile. He felt exhausted but fulfilled in the same time.  
  
He giggled when he felt a small spank landing on his left buttock and looked straight into the taller man’s eyes that were looking back at him intensely.  
  
“And then you woke up! You know we’re not finished… Mr.… _Nino…_ I haven’t forgotten that you let this _Ohno_ touch this sexy butt of yours… when you know _very well_ that IT. IS. MINE” another playful spank came making Nino moan. “Insatiable slut...!”  
  
Nino smirked. “Tonight I had decided that you would fuck me hard in the club and you did it… so, stop complaining and admit your defeat already!”  
  
The DJ raised his eyebrow. “You think you won, babe...”  
  
“Oh really?!” Nino asked in a provocative tone. “And may I know how do you plan to make me change my mind?”  
  
The other had already put his clothes back on.  He came closer to Nino and leaned forward so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart.  
  
“When we go back to my apartment once I’m done from here and I fuck you hard till you beg me to stop… I swear it to you… tomorrow morning your butt will be in so much pain that you won’t ever _think_ to let anyone have even a teaser of what is mine…! Got it, _babe_?”  
  
“We can always go back to mine! I have bought some interesting _things_ … you know… for this fucking _boyfriend_ of mine who for a whole month was away in the US for some stupid DJ festival…”  
  
The taller man smirked taking Nino into his arms. “The things I plan to do to you tonight can’t work with restraints…”  
  
“But there’s no need for restraints, _Mr. DJ_ … I’m _alone_ tonight…”  
  
“If that’s the case… You better be ready…”  
  
Nino smirked licking slowly his lower lip. “ _Always_ …”  
  
He saw the other leaving the VIP room and threw his hands up in the air. All that was now left was the final round. _Poor J… You have already lost…_  
  
***  
  
Nino fell on his back breathless. It was almost five in the morning and he had come for the sixth time since they came back to his apartment. He was completely drained, his body was aching, his torso was covered with love bites and marks and his heart was ready to burst out.  
  
“So… admit… your de… feat?” he heard the other asking and burst into laughs.  
  
He turned around, resting on his elbow and took a sweaty tuft of hair away from the other’s beautiful face. He leaned closer and pecked his lips. “Sweetheart, that was round three and from the way you’re exhausted here on my bed, I can positively say I got round three!”  
  
The other looked at Nino and took him in his arms while chuckling softly.  
  
“You should never do it again…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dance with someone else this close…”  
  
“That was your _punishment_ , Mr. DJ… for neglecting your so perfect and sexy boyfriend for some stupid festival…”  
  
“Mr. DJ apologizes to his _so perfect and sexy_ boyfriend and promises not to be away for this long again, only if his _so perfect and sexy_ boyfriend promises he won’t let _anyone_ touch him e _ver_ again…”  
  
Nino pouted but quickly smiled hugging the other tighter. “He promises… besides… all he was thinking of was you…”  
  
“I hope so…”  
  
“J…?”  
  
“Yes, babe…”  
  
“We should do that again!”  
  
“ _That…?_ ”  
  
“In the club… It was so sexy… the way you dragged me away from the dancefloor… I wanted to scream at their faces that you belong to me… and then in the VIP room with the music on the background… Damn, I want to do it again!”  
  
“Ah… about that… I forgot to tell you! You have to pay for a new sofa!”  
  
“Eh?! But-”  
  
“Next time remember to bring condoms with you!”  
  
Nino pouted. “But… but it was you that made me-”  
  
“It was _your_ idea; not mine and _remember_ … you told me that _men should take their responsibilities_ , didn’t you?”  
  
Nino frowned, sulk was written all over his face.  
  
“Babe?”  
  
“Fine…” he muttered with a pout. “I’ll pay for it…” he rested his head on the other’s torso his fingers moving around in small round moves. “Jun…?” his voice suddenly turning shy.  
  
Jun smiled and pecked Nino’s sweaty forehead. “Yes, Kazu…?”  
  
“I missed you…”  
  
Jun took a hold of Nino’s chin making their gazes meet. “I missed you too, my love!” he pecked his boyfriend’s lips softly. “I love you so much!”  
  
Nino closed his eyes completely drained and tired from their love-making.  
  
“I love you, too, my Jun!” he mumbled before falling asleep, hugged tightly as he was. It wasn’t that he had won the game… Just being like this, it calmed him and made him feel so warm inside, so much loved… as if he was the most precious person on Earth. With Jun it felt that he had won the lottery in his life and that was priceless.  


 

 

 

  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Soooo this is a small Matsumiya os! ^_^ Nino had planned everything carefully but Jun seemed to like the idea since he asked for his name! xD I guess I love small twists in the end though I'm not sure if you had realized that there was something going on between them! Once again we had a demanding ~~and slutty~~ Nino but Jun wasn't left behind! xD It's been a while since I wrote pure smut (even if I couldn't avoid some fluffiness in the end...!), so I really hope it turned out smexy! *crosses fingers* I tried to write smut with plot... Now if it was successful or not, you will be the ones to judge! :)

My dear [](http://learashi.livejournal.com/profile)[**learashi**](http://learashi.livejournal.com/) I know it wasn't Sakumoto but I hope that you enjoyed this Matsumiya!! Once again otanjoubi omedetou! ^^

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon,  
Andy <3  
  
  
  


  


  



End file.
